All Shall Reign
by Sydneyb13
Summary: Mary and Francis end up getting married, she becomes pregnant, and Francis never dies, Lola never gets pregnant. (Sorry I'm really bad a summarys) Frary
1. Chapter 1

Hey friends, this is my first fanfic for a TV show. Hope you enjoy, read and review please, loves!

This takes place after they get married, and Francis doesn't die in this. I just couldn't bare to make Francis die. And Francis and Lola never happened.

Hope to read some of the things you want to add or like about it, please Review at the end!

All copyright goes to the makers of Reign, I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up, and I will be making up my own speaking parts along with using some of the script from the show.

MaryPOV

I was in my chambers getting ready for my wedding to Francis. I couldn't have been any happier, knowing I was about to wed the man I love. It still hurts me to see Sebastian so upset after telling him I had chosen Francis over him. "Mary!" Greer said bringing me out of my trance of thoughts. "What were you saying?" I asked.

"I was telling you it is time for you to walk down the isle. Are you ready?" Greer replied. My ladies and I walked out of my chambers on our way to the throne room, for me to be married off to the future king of France, Francis. When we got to the throne room I saw everyone staring at me. I normally was okay with attention, but every eye on me made me even more nerves. I got up to Francis, and we signed our marriage contract telling us that we had officially been married in the eyes of God. After the ceremony we went into the ballroom. Francis and I had our first dance as a true husband and wife. I had the biggest smile on my face as well as Francis.

"I have some news to share. Turns out the English queen isn't dead after all," my mother said while coming up to me.

"The English queen is alive?" I asked surprised.

"Catherine's aware, but I would keep he news to yourself," My mother told me as if she didn't already know that the queen was still alive.

"You did this. To see me married," I told her sounding aggravated about what she had done, to Francis, Bash, and me.

"The messenger's news was flawed. No one could blame that on me, or you. Everyone needs a little push on occasion. Even queens... Even France. All happiness comes with a price. And you paid yours with another's broken heart," She told me like she just had everything planned out. Greer walked up to my mother and I and said, "It's time for the consummation," I can't believe it was that time already.

"A moment, please," I told her waiting for her to walk away so I could tell my mother the things I've wanted to tell her all my life. "Get out. Get out of my life. Get out of France." I walked away not wanting to be apart of that conversation anymore.

(Skip consummation scene)

I'm done with chapter one, please review, do I need continue and any ideas, I would be happy to hear them. PLEASE REVIEW, It would mean the world to me to get reviews. By the way I'm southern and some wording is different than most. Love y'all.?f=152&t=9993


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FPOV

I woke up with sun rays hitting my face. I looked down and saw my officially new wife sleeping next to me. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. She started to stir and finally opened her eyes. "Hello, my husband"she said.

"Hello, my beautiful wife" I replied kissing her on the lips.

"What is on our schedule today?" Mary asked me.

"We leave for our wedding tour today," I replied.

"Mm, that sounds amazing, just us together for 2 months," she said smiling from ear to ear. I kissed her hard on the lips and traveled kisses down her jaw and her neck. "I hope your pregnant," I noted.

"That's one thing we can all agree on is little heirs running around the castle," she explained.

A knock came to the door, one of our many messengers walked in to tell us that it was time to leave. "Thank you," I replied. "It's just you and me to do as we please for the next two months.

2 months passed

MPOV

"You're very quiet, are you warm enough?" Francis asked hugging me and kissing my neck.

I chuckled replying to him "I just wish we could go back to two months ago, do it all over. Me in my wedding gown, walking down the aisle, to you at Notre Dame."

"That's what you're thinking," he said. I sighed thinking of our times in the past two months.

"Politics, backstabbing, murder, just another day at French court,"

"We're married... the future king and queen. My mother is no longer an obstacle." He said reassuring me.

"Hmm," I replied.

"Well, there is something that everyone will want from us that we can agree on," he said with a smile spreading across his lips.

"A castle full of little royal's?" I asked just as happy, thinking of tiny little pitter-patters going through the castle. I chuckled at my own thought, making Francis smile at me.

Please review, do y'all like it? I know I'm starting this off slow and I'm sorry, the next chapter will become a lot quicker along. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU for those who did review, y'all made my day, love y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we arrived at the castle I heard the horns playing a fanfare and everyone clapping. I was so happy to be back, to see my ladies, but I was certainly not excited about being back with Catherine and Henry. After Francis helped me out of our carriage, I looked up and smiled. When we walked into the castle, me holding onto Francis's arm, I heard screaming coming from my ladies. "I missed you all!" I called, giving all of them hugs, with the biggest smile on my face.

"You both look happy," Greer noted smiling at Francis and I.

"We were. We are," I replied smiling, while Francis kissed my cheek. "I'm sure we'll be just as happy here as we were in Paris, and Anet, and every castle from here to the Loire Valley. Oh, which reminds me. I found a wonderful suitor for you, Greer, and there's one I Paris who is very keen to meet you Lola," I told them all with the biggest smile on my face.

"Wonderful," replied Lola.

Then the voice I dreaded to hear, maybe dreaded is to hard of word, but I surely wasn't wanting to see her. "Mary! Oh, how I've missed you," Catherine said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She actually looked pleased to see me for once.

"Ah."

"A word?" She asked Francis walking away.

"And so the politics and backstabbing begin," I whispered. Francis just rolled his eyes at me and smiled, walking away to go talk to his mother. My ladies and I walked down the corridor all smiling at each other. We walked to my chambers chatting a bit. When we got to my chambers, I had the girls try on their gowns I had made especially for them. "I love mine! Thank you!" Greer approved spinning around in her black dress.

"I love mine. How utterly virginal," Kenna pointed out smirking at Greer and I.

"And utterly ironic," Greer noted, all of us started laughing at the statement Greer had said. had made.

"Oh, you look gorgeous in your gown, Lola," I added smiling at her in aw.

"The gown is incredibly lovely, it fits like a glove," She replied, twirling in her dress, while all of us smiled at her.

"So, Mary, tell us are you pregnant?" Greer asked.

"Greer!" Lola called scoffing at Greer.

"It's been almost two months. You know everyone's wondering," Greer urged."

"Twwoo months isn't very long," I stuttered, not wanting anyone to think I was pregnant. I opened a box of marzipan, which made me want to be sick by the looks of it. I offered one to Greer, than Lola, and than Kenna who all took one.

FPOV

After arriving at the castle, Mary's ladies walked quickly to us, giving Mary a hug. "I missed you all!" Mary called, looking as happy as she was on our wedding tour.

"You both look happy," Greer noted smiling at both of us, while I grabbed Mary by the hand and kissed her head. She started to tell the girls about the suitors she thought would be good for them, while I thought they should deserve some much more. But I wouldn't of dared said anything to my wife, by the thought of being eaten alive. I felt Mary stiffen when my mother, Queen Catherine came down the corridor. "Mary!" My mother yelled. "Oh, how I've missed you," She said giving us a hug and kisses on the cheek. Mary looked quite upset with my mother, after she said "a word."

"So the politics and backstabbing begin," Mary believed, I just rolled my eyes and her and gave her a big smile. I walked away to my mother as I saw Mary and her ladies walk away as well.

When I got with my she hugged me, saying "You must tell me all about your travels...later. First, you need to know that your half-brother didn't make it to Spain." I looked at her in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "I sent those guards with him myself. They were supposed to accompany him to a ship and see him safely on board."

"The bodies of those men you sent were found by the side of the road, not long after you left for your honeymoon," she told me.

"But Bash's body was not found?" I questioned.

"Either he killed the guards himself, or the whole party was attacked, and her managed to escape," she said sounding as if she was going to scream.

"Are they looking for him?" I asked, scared for Bash, but also worried he would try to come after my wife again.

"Of course, Henry has his men looking everywhere. Aren't you glad you have a mother who pay attention to such things?" My mother asked, making it sound as if she was the best person in the world, so all I did was nod and smile at her.

So this is chapter 3, PLEASE tell me what you think I love hearing what yall have to say. Please tell me how Francis should find out about that Mary is pregnant. PLEASE REVIEW. I should be posting again this week, so keep looking. Much Love!


	4. AN

Hola, so I'm so sorry that this isn't an update and I'm so sorry I haven't updated and I'm 99.9% sure I'm updating tomorrow I have a day off Color Guard practice so I actually have time and so I'll probably update tomorrow and possibly Friday. All the review and likes and favorites/follows, bring me so much joy after a stressful day and week, so thank you! And I promise to update with in 24 hours. Much Love! Keep reviewing please❤️


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MPOV

Catherine had called me to my chambers, after I had finished with my ladies. I made my way to her chambers looking around the castle, happy to be back home at French Court. I had made it to Queen Catherine's chambers now worried about what is about to happen. When I walked up to the door the guards let me in a announced my entrance to Catherine. When I walked I said "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Ah Mary. My dear, now that we're fast friends, I'd like to help you with something of the utmost importance," announced. "Babies."

"Excuse me?" I questioned feeling nervous. How could she have found out that I was pregnant, I haven't told anyone not even Francis.

"Your duty, in case you are unaware, is to produce an heir and ensure the future of your line," she said sounding as if it was really nothing to worry about, and the only thing that mattered was having mini Francis's running around the castle.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Thank you" I replied getting nerves again, while fidgeting with my hands.

"And yet you stand before me looking svelte," she stated talking as if she knew something was different or off. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"We have only just gotten back, it hasn't been that long," I assured. Now I definitely need to tell Francis of our baby growing inside of me. King Henry walked in demanding that I leave so he may talk to his wife. I walked out of her chambers smiling, happy that I will get the chance to bare Francis's child. I walked through the castle feeling content with everything that is happening in my life, my marriage to Francis and my newly found pregnancy. (Skip a few hours, I'm going to skip Mary's and Bash's little encounter)

I was in my chambers brushing my hair thinking of the things that have gone on today, but most of all the things Bash had said about Francis and his men trying to kill him. I went and talked with Francis's men about trying to have Bash found, not really caring if Francis finds out or not I need to know who I am married too. I heard the door opening asuming it was Francis. "Wait till you hear the conversation I had with your mother today," I told him as he shut the door to our chambers. Ah, our chambers that just brings me hope for our child and our future that we will be together and happy. All I have to do is just tell Francis.

"I rather hear the conversation with my guards," he demanded. "You wanted to know my orders for Bash's departure."

"I knew that you would hear about that." I said. "I'm sorry, but I... I have to ask you, did you order your guards to kill Bash?" I questioned feeling slightly scared at how he would react to my question and to me seeing Bash today.

"Who put this idea into your head?" He questioned. Looking as if he was about to yell at me for just being in the same room.

"Bash believes it was your doing," I said standing up from my chair at my vanity, feeling a little faint.

"He was here? Where?" He asked, looking even reader showing how made he really was.

"In this room," I replied.

"Your bedchambers," he sighed, not really asking a question, but seeming as if I was such a disappointment. (skip a bit of the argument...)

"We are royals, We have the power to do terrible things," he told me. "Without trust, we're nothing."

"This is true of you and Bash as well," I said taking his hands in mine. "Trust..."

"How can I trust him?" He asked interrupting me. "He killed a man in the woods for you and now these guards. He..." "What, does he say he killed them in self-defense? I think it was to remain close to you." He said stepping back away from me. "I think it was to remain close to you."

"Francis, he did this in order for our child to have safety in this kingdom, in France alone," I announced. I didn't want to tell him like this, I wanted him to find out in a special way not from us fighting about Bash. He looks at me in astonishment, just now allowing what I had said to seep into his brain. He looked down at my stomach and then back at my face, to my lips, and then finally to my eyes. There was a love, passion, kindness, and so much more showing through his eyes.

"Your pregnant?!" He questioned, spinning me around. I have never seen him this happy before. Anyone within the borders of France could see the glow that had shown from the smile on his face. I giggled as he finally set me back down on solid ground. He grabbed me face, and gave me one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared.

I posted it yesterday, but it keeps coming out as codes, so sorry. Please review! If y'all have anything y'all might want to see in the story, put it in the reviews. Y'alls reviews make me so happy. PLEASE READ And REVIEW!


End file.
